


Four Fates

by Nihonkikuasa211



Category: Durarara!!, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mpreg, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihonkikuasa211/pseuds/Nihonkikuasa211
Summary: Four fates, first meeting late at night in Shibuya. Bonds twist and interconnect, but never break. What happens when people that aren't supposed to meet each other do?
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Kamiya Hiroshi/Ono Daisuke
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

“Shonen.”

The nightlights of the downtown district of Shibuya illuminated their faces. One was clearly older, as evidence of out of school clothing and height. A faded t-shirt and jeans was what the young adult wore, and normally people would only glance at the two who were speaking. But this time, no one bothered to glance back. It was Autumn Equnoix day, the day when clinics and small stores closed throughout Japan. If you had an ear infection, the said individual was better off waiting for tomorrow rather than go to the hospital and be treated by a doctor who only knew how to stich people back together. But these two individuals didn’t need to be seen by a doctor. At least then.

“What are you doing here at this time at night?”

It was nearing midnight. For Kamiya Hiroshi, staying awake until the early morning hours was normal, from playing games with Kenichi-kun and his other friends, or from scanning his small folder a smiling Aoni employee had given him. The young man considered himself lucky, knowing that he was reaching the ten year mark since graduating from Aoni Juku. He just had to keep pushing and working harder. Then someday he would…

But the image of this boy walking alone in the nightlife district of Shibuya ward snapped Hiroshi out of his thoughts. It wasn’t unusual to see junior high or high schoolers walking in the districts. He particularly remembered himself as a teenager and practicing karate and judo. _I wouldn’t fit in with any of those kids._ But now it was very late at night, and Hiroshi looked at the younger male who was looking at him in irritation.

He looked about the age of first year junior high school. The black jacket and red shirt were open, but it was still odd that a child would continue to wear their school uniform hours after school ended. Hiroshi stared at the boy who had pale skin that contrasted starkly with the dark jacket. Were his eyes…red?

“You don’t look any older than me.”

The kid sounded strangely calm, almost as if he had done this before.

“I’m not a minor walking around in the nightlife district of Shibuya ward.”

“I didn’t know you were an undercover police officer, stranger-san.”

Hiroshi almost laughed at the growing disgruntled look on the tween’s face.

“I’m far from being a professional…um…”

The junior high schooler turned away from him. Strangely, in the night lights, the boy with jet-black hair looked almost lonely.

“Won’t your parents be worried?” The question appeared to affect the younger at last, if the tense shoulders and unconscious clenching of the fists were any indication. Hiroshi grew concerned at the prolonged silence.

_That’s why you shouldn’t speak._

The boy’s answer was void of any emotion as if what he said was a common occurrence.

“Why would they worry about me?”

Hiroshi continued to look at the almost-teen with his raven hair styled mildly in a anime character’s fashion. His red eyes were fascinating to the older man, noticing that they were not contacts. His skin was pale but not to the point of unhealthy. There was something about the emotion in the unnamed junior high schooler’s posture and eyes though.

Hiroshi almost slapped himself later for even proceeding with such an action. Self-doubt and anxiety curled around his stomach as he thought about when his hand had suddenly handed the boy his lone business card.

“If you find yourself in any district this late again, call me.”

 _He shouldn’t be wandering alone like this._ The boy didn’t react the way that Hiroshi thought he would. There was the telling absence of a smile, and the lack of even acknowledging that the exchange had taken place. It was getting later. Hiroshi noted the sky slightly lightening. The pitch black only inched toward dark blue, but it was there.

Hiroshi was about to say goodbye when the raven-haired boy with such strange eyes said,

“My name is Orihara. Orihara Izaya.”

He was the one who walked away first.

It was only when Hiroshi reached into his pocket that he realized the named Orihara Izaya hadn’t taken the business card at all; he had slipped it back into Hiroshi’s pocket without the man noticing.

There was only a number written onto the card.

Hiroshi only remembered the junior high school student during the winter holidays. The unfamiliar number only attached to his card had not glowed during the times his manager called him about a role and a project, or either of his parents asking of how he was doing.

Hiroshi wondered if Izaya spent his holidays alone. No company, even those from abroad, would allow their employees to not see their family during the holidays, right?

His heart pounded in his ears as he made the call. An adult male voice, made a voice mail with an attached mobile number to overseas. Hiroshi blearily realized that this was a situation he hadn’t found himself in a long time.

“Orihara-kun. It’s Kamiya. I’m just calling to ask how your holidays were.” There was a brief pause. Hiroshi could even hear the hitch in his voice. “Happy New Year, Orihara-kun.”

_That was bad. And I call myself a voice actor?_

* * *

The girls wouldn’t stop playing the recording. By the fiftieth time, Izaya was almost snapping at the preschooler twins.

“Haven’t you heard enough?” the teen barked at the two, who stared at their brother with wide brown eyes. Many people stated that Izaya resembled Mairu and Kururi. To him though, the reluctant caretaker couldn’t see how they looked alike. They had similar facial structures but beyond that all similarities ended.

Mairu’s constant need for chatter and normal five year old behavior made Izaya’s junior high school life depressing. Kururi clung to him like he was her parent, not speaking unless prodded by her older brother. Izaya breathed a sigh of relief whenever he dropped them off to Raira Kindergarten, both waving at him as if he meant the world to them.

Izaya didn’t choose to be a caretaker. His days consisted of…nothing in particular, besides watching people. Those who knew him were few, and Izaya wasn’t certain when that ceased to bother him.

Did it ever bother him?

Not even Shinra had called to wish him a happy new year. Izaya inwardly withheld the strange ache inside his chest at the memory of the empty voice mail, his thoughts as empty as the snow outside.

_“You definitely aren’t pure as snow, Orihara-kun!”_

Izaya had been extremely annoyed with the persistent first year who didn’t even bother to learn his name and was pursuing a club just because a specific person said so. Why had the person not avoided him like the others? It was like they said, his former classmates and teachers from the very beginning of primary school.

_“He’s nice, but…”_

_There’s something wrong with him._

_I wouldn’t want to know him._

_Who? I don’t know that person with such a strange name._

Hah. Humans were very strange. Shinra especially was strange, not to mention rude and often distant to those of human nature. Izaya didn’t understand his friend in so many ways, and for the first time he had been left speechless at the sight of Shinra lying bloody on the floor.

The blood loss hadn’t killed him, but the dark stain burned in Izaya’s mind, causing him a waking nightmare every time he opened his eyes.

Why did Shinra save him, when Izaya was simply content to observe and follow without interfering?

A small laughter escaped Izaya’s chapped mouth at the thought that Shinra didn’t care for him at all. At least, not in the human sense.

The hollow pain that seemed to drench his every pore, cell, and microorganism in his body writhed with pleasure as Izaya continued to think about the stabbing incident and Kishitani Shinra.

He never had a friend before. The young teen was no expert in relationships, noting the fact that it had been over a year since he had seen his parents.

* * *

But someone, some stranger had seemed concerned for him. Izaya didn’t have time to focus on one of the many human beings he now liked to observe during his truancy. But still, the conversation echoed in Izaya’s mind like a sticky American candy most of his classmates enjoyed.

Kamiya-san had even left a New Year’s voice mail.

Why did it hurt to smile? Izaya never understood why people would ask such a simple question.

He had enough masks to hide with a smile.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think! If you have something you want to see, write in the review!

“You’re not even listening to me, are you?”

“Ah.” Hiroshi tore his minds from the days events and smiled sheepishly at Orihara-kun. “ _Warui._ I was just thinking about work.”

The relationship between Izaya and Hiroshi hadn’t changed much in the past year. There were sporadic calls here and there, and sometimes whenever the twenty-eight year old seiyuu saw junior high school students laughing and chatting while on the way to work in Tokyo, or visiting his seiyuu _nakama_ – Nakamura-kun, Sugita-kun, Sakurai-san, and his doting senpais who seemed to actually believe in him – their uniforms changing depending on the weather, bags held in their hands and the curious mobiles some students had nowadays. Their faces were remarkably different from Izaya’s own. The smiles and light-hearted gestures complete with gentle rough housing among boys that Hiroshi recognized in his younger self. There was even a brightness in their eyes that Hiroshi saw that he never found in the younger teen’s eyes.

They both were now sitting in Ikebukuro Park. It surprised Hiroshi to hear Izaya asking him if he would like to see Ikebukuro himself.

Hiroshi knew that Izaya was being sarcastic, but the thought of seeing the boy he had seen last September intrigued him.

He hoped that Izaya’s…living situation had improved.

The color of his eyes were much unusual. The common dark brown eyes were not featured in Izaya’s eyes, which were crimson. The boy still had a certain child-like look in his cheeks though, so the brown-haired adult thought about the child’s parents.

Since he had given the New Year’s message, there wasn’t much Hiroshi knew about Izaya. His parents or anything about him were barely mentioned, and Hiroshi found the ever-present anxiety plaguing him when there was only silence on the phone. The only person Izaya mentioned was Shinra, his friend since first year, and his younger sisters, who were twins and in kindergarten now.

Hiroshi had tried to pry the red-eyed teen out of his shell to tell him more about his living situation. Hiroshi had been appalled with shock and anger even when Izaya mentioned that he mostly takes care of his siblings himself. Taking care of one’s siblings when the parents were at work was one thing, but the responsibility on the fourteen year old shoulder’s was much too high! Izaya didn’t want any help from him though, and refused any invitation by Hiroshi to aid in any other fashion.

 _“It’s better now that the girls are in kindergarten,”_ the black-haired boy had nonchalantly said to Hiroshi during a reluctant visit during summer vacation. He had no idea how the words had made the adult fume and wonder how long Izaya’s situation had been going on. According to the weak information Izaya had given him, his grandparents were advanced in age and lived in the countryside in Kansai. Izaya didn’t even tell him what company his parents worked for, just that both parents came once a year to visit their children.

At the time, Hiroshi didn’t even know that Izaya had left out that Orihara Shirou and Orihara Kyouko only visited individually, and not together.

 _“Money isn’t a problem, Kamiya-san,”_ the young teen had said into the phone as Hiroshi sat in his apartment that he shared with Kenichi-kun. Papers were across both of his sides as the Aoni Production – finally, more money for food and games! – were steadily giving him more work. He could hear the twins shrieking and playing in the background.

 _But money isn’t the issue, Izaya-kun._ It went against the traditional Japanese society, but Hiroshi had seriously considered calling child services. _What about you, and your sisters…?_

 _You have shitty parents, more responsibility than you deserve, and I can’t even_ do _anything!_

He remembered his own childhood, playing in the grass with his little brother, and family meals with his mother and father.

 _Were you ever a kid?_ _Were you ever able to play video games with a smile?_

“You look like Shinra when he talks about his non-existent girlfriend.”

Hiroshi felt his cheeks start to heat despite the still face he kept. He didn’t exactly have an opinion on Shinra, considering Izaya had only mentioned him in passion. As for this girlfriend…why was Izaya so concerned about her?

Did Izaya ever tell this Shinra of how he felt?

Wait…when did he even think about Ono-kun?!?

“There was this guy at work…”

“Hmmm…” Izaya now turned toward the older, an easy smile on his face. It took Hiroshi many months, but he was able to tell now that Izaya’s easy smile at him wasn’t easy at all.

“That’s how it always works among humans.”

_What is it with him and humans?_

Ignoring him, Hiroshi continued as warmth continued to caress his insides like water from the _onsen_.

“We basically greeted each other as young seiyuu who were working together, but I still remember my first impression.”

“Did he not leave you alone?”

Hiroshi stared at Izaya in confusion, wondering what the expression meant across Izaya’s features.

“No. He said that he came to Tokyo from Koichi to study television.” A peal of laughter eased from his throat as Hiroshi remembered his first reaction to the younger man’s statement. “I immediately thought of traditional gear and bow and arrows!”

Izaya didn’t join the laughter as Hiroshi continued to smile at the thought of the young man three years his junior. Hiroshi admitted that Ono Daisuke was handsome. _Too handsome, in the Showa way._ He seemed so nervous too, meeting Hiroshi. The younger man didn’t even try to meet his eyes.

Although, he seemed interested in Hiroshi too, although Hiroshi was certain it was because he was Ono-kun’s senpai. It wasn’t…that way with Kenichi-kun, who immediately befriended the recent graduate from Aoni. They still lived together, although they didn’t see each other too often now because of work.

 _I have to meet up with Kenichi-kun again soon._ Hiroshi briefly wondered if Izaya and Shinra had ever hung out outside of school. Izaya seemed to keep to himself though, only rarely going outside besides going to the park with his sisters.

Besides, it wasn’t like Hiroshi was going to meet Ono-kun again, right?


	3. 運宮子

Kamiya Hiroshi 神谷浩史

年月日誕生

昭50 01月28日

年齢 38 歳

性 男性

所 港区、東京都

運宮子

| 

Orihara Izaya 折原臨也

年月日誕生

平 2月05日04

年齢 24 歳

性 男性

所 新宿区、東京都

運宮子  
  
---|---  
  
Ichinose Guren 一瀬紅蓮

年月日誕生

平 8 08月18日

年齢 18 歳

性 男性

所 渋谷区、東京都

運宮子

| 

Shimono Hino 下野紘  
年月日誕生  
昭 55 04月16日  
年齢 33 歳  
性 男性  
所 櫻夜区、東京都  
運宮子  
  
Tomioka Giyuu 富岡義勇  
年月日誕生  
昭 59 02月08日  
年齢 29 歳  
性 男性  
所 櫻夜区、東京都  
運宮子

| 

Sugiyama Noriaki 杉山紀彰  
年月日誕生  
昭 51 03月09日  
年齢 37 歳  
性 男性  
所 豊島区、東京都, 菫縁市  
運宮子  
  
Normally only women have the ability to become pregnant. However, in a specific and previous isolated archipelago not an island, that is not the case. Although where this population of men If they identified themselves as men are the products of the Japanese national government effort to stop the falling birth rate from falling any further than it already has. This story takes place in the present time due to an accident. During development embryotic development the line separating men from woman was severed as such. There are such cases outside of Japan. Those cases of far in between and most men prefer to get those organs removed. Within the Japanese state, men are not known to have Muller Arian duck syndrome but they are known as Hakobuko meaning to carry 運ぶ and as in child 子. Hakobuko are indeed in Japan an only represent 1% of the population of men and boys in Japan. It can often be now screen through diagnostic imaging or invasive surgery in the past search diagnosis is moreover, not known until the subject inhibited very strange but no symptoms only seen in woman.

This is a story of time. This is the story of gender identity and what it means to be a family. It is not only focused on the developing relationships between the men and their partners, families, friends but also of certain dangers that occur in the lives that routes fears and tribulations. This is not a story of only one part but up four parts in total each taught from different perspective of lives in Japan.


	4. Two Strings

“…You’re not even listening, are you?”

“Hah?” Hiroshi’s eyelashes hurriedly fluttered, and his mind quickly snapped to attention. Somewhat sheepishly, the older man glanced at the teen across from him who had an impassive expression on his face. The two were in Ikebukuro Park. Hiroshi had the day off, and he had decided at the last second to check-in on Izaya.

The man had come to know the teen steadily over the past nine months. At first, Hiroshi had been shocked to find the young teen in an arcade that he frequented with his seiyuu nakama, but the young boy – he seemed to be so much younger now in Hiroshi’s eyes – didn’t seem to be perverse against meeting an adult man in the very early morning. It occurred to the older man many times that Izaya seemed to have the routine of a salaryman – the very early hours and keeping to himself, his eyes that never seemed to reveal anything. Hiroshi had hesitated meeting Izaya in the park for this purpose, but it was better than a bookstore or a café. He wouldn’t be able to look his parents in the eye if he was arrested for soliciting a minor.

Hiroshi didn’t know that much about Izaya besides that he went to the private Raijin Junior High School, had two demon-behaving younger sisters, and loved humans. Hiroshi was a bit weirded out when Izaya had said that he enjoyed observing humans and loved them as a race, but Hiroshi remained quiet. There had to be some reason for the fact that Izaya never mentioned his family.

In the nine months the brown-haired man had known the teen, Izaya hadn’t mentioned to Hiroshi his parents at all. Even at Hiroshi’s subtle prodding about how late it was early in the morning, Izaya’s only response was a shrug.

“You were thinking of someone, weren’t you?” Hiroshi sucked in a breath he had hoped he wasn’t holding and found to his mild horror, that the teen’s strange red eyes were alight with amusement. “Is it someone from work, Kamiya-san?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Hiroshi stated against the rapid beating of his heart as Izaya always seemed to have an intuition of his thoughts. “I just met a colleague today. A kouhai.”

 _He was tall too,_ Hiroshi thought as his thoughts dispersed into thinking about Ono Daisuke. _I was mildly annoyed at his Showa-handsomeness_ , _but then I thought about deer and traditional Shikoku clothing._

“How is school?” Hiroshi said instead, determined to have the conversation away from his work. At Izaya’s empty stare, Hiroshi sighed. “Are you skipping still, Izaya-kun? It’s not good to skip, as a second year.”

Izaya’s only response to his mild – Hah! Mild. His mother would not be as kind – criticism was stretching his legs to the reddening sun against his black and red uniform. “What do grades matter, anyway? Do I really want to slave away at high school just to slave away at a shitty job in a cooperation and be lonelier than I am now? Or be struggling to find a job in a business that doesn’t even matter?”

Hiroshi was so shocked at the word lonely that he didn’t even hear Izaya’s words aimed at him.

“Lonely? Don’t you have a friend…Kishitani? And your parents?”

Izaya didn’t look at him. Hiroshi stared at the boy, who didn’t seem to want him to see his expression.

“Why do you care? You’re so interesting to observe, Kamiya-san. I don’t understand why you insist on entertaining humans like the way you do, but hasn’t it been ten years since you graduated? Don’t you think –”

“If you think that playing with my insecurities is going to work,” Hiroshi breathed even as his heart shook and his mind trembled from memories, “then you don’t know me at all, Orihara-kun.”

“Listen.” Hiroshi said, quietly softening his tone. “I know Shinra’s your friend, but don’t you have anyone else? It wasn’t too long ago I was in junior high myself, and clubs and games were all I thought about. You don’t have to take care of your sisters all the time either, Izaya.”

“Shinra doesn’t care about anyone else but his nonexistent girlfriend, and my parents only come back to Japan once a year." Izaya's voice was vaguely distant despite the somber subject. "So, no, Kamiya-san." He said the name in almost a hiss, but without even a hint of malice. Hiroshi was still, emotions stirring in his racing mind.

"Even though my sisters are demonizing little monsters, I have to take care of them because no one else will.”

This wasn’t just a case of a parent coming home late at night and not seeing their child. There wasn’t even a unit. Anger started to push through Hiroshi’s veins and he opened his mouth to speak when Izaya simply looked at him.

Through years of living as a Japanese man in a Japanese society, learning about societal rules through primary school, Hiroshi knew how to read the mood. The fourteen year old didn’t want him to say anything more. It didn’t mean that he had to like it. Blood rushed through him at the thought of Izaya, this child, alone with adult responsibility and taking care of two twin girls. His stomach curdled.

Izaya didn’t even look at him when the boy rose and simply brushed off the nonexistent dirt off his uniform.

“Good night, Kamiya-san.”

Hiroshi didn't know how long he stayed on that bench. He was not aware of the sights of Tokyo, which had been his home for the past two years. 

He missed Ushiku more than ever. 

He could see his kind mother, dusting off her apron and smiling at the sound of his voice. His father's soothing presence as Hiroshi fought off anxiety and panic attacks that he had since he was young. And his little brother, who admired him more than anything. 

_Him._ Who would admire someone like him? Someone who had not been successful in the slightest, who had been told by the sound directors for ten years...ten years of shame and waking up to the cold reality of the seiyuu industry of pressure and anxiety. He had been told to quit too many times to count, with a voice like his. 

But he had Kenichi. Osoka-san, Okiayu-san, and his senpais that seemed to care about a waste like him. 

But who did Izaya have?

No one. 

Hiroshi didn't know about the tears leaking from his eyes until he saw a wet blotch start to spread across his pants. 

Hiroshi often didn't cry. The sight of Izaya's empty eyes made Hiroshi's heart open more than he thought possible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. I had an idea of where to go with this story, but tell me if you like the thought of it, or if I should go another route I have planned. 
> 
> I was going to write a family drama/canon storyline in Durarara with various voice actors involved because I always wanted to see how Hiroshi and Izaya would interact. I have the majority of the plot planned out, but the story feels a bit uneasy for me to write. It feels a bit stilted to me to write an adult Hiroshi, since he's an actual person and I have no idea how to write him that well. 
> 
> I have an idea of setting the story, with the same plot, in a different setting. There are so many AUs to chose from though! 
> 
> Pick one for me, and the one with the most requests will have its plot written into it!
> 
> Thank you very much, my readers. You have been very patient and kind with me.


End file.
